Cherry Bomb (Karkat x Human Redrom)
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: A human reader insert, with a Karkat Vantas pairing. This does have a lemon in it and its mostly all shipping.
1. Chapter 1

You're name is (F/L N) you've been on Alternia for quite a while now you were a human and you were pretty fine being there you had a nice home, friends and even a budding romance hopefully. Today was your day to hang out with Karkat, you had planned each day to spend with certain friends so every one would hang out with you, except Vriska. You hated her, her voice was like nails on a chalk board not to mention she'd bully Tavros, which was a huge no-no in your book.

You'd hate to admit it but you're head over heels for a certain grumpy little troll. "STOP DAY DREAMING FUCKASS" yep, ever since you saw Karkat you've wanted to just hug the living crap out of him. A lot of the other trolls disproved of you having a crush on him often because you were taller than him, and some of them told you to go for it. "I wasn't day dreaming Karkat I was just thinking about someone." "I SWEAR TO GOG IF ITS AMPORA-" "You'd flip your shit?" you giggled cutting him off you often finished his sentences which he didn't mind. He just scoffed and went back to typing on his husktop. More than you knew he felt the same way too he was just to shy to admit it as well. While he typed he often glanced over to you through his computer screen. You always saw him doing it, it gave you butterflies beyond belief with a smirk you decided to tease him a little. You lightly ran your hand over your leg shivering a bit letting out a soft sigh then looked up through your lashes to the nubby horned troll whose eyes were wide.

He had stop typing and now his eyes were fixed on you. You squealed inside knowing your plan was working. You brought your hand up to the collar of your shirt and pulled it showing off your cleavage to him while leaning forward. "Karkat why is it so hot in your room..." He gulped shaking his head while his face was a cherry red with blush. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE." he said looking turning his head to his lower right while his eyes darted back and forth to see what you were going to do next. While he wasn't looking you quickly got up silently snuck up next to him and whispered in his ear with a soft breath "Caught you staring." He jumped then turned to face you while his face was a full blush he was panting softly. Sometimes your flirting was too much for Karkat, if you ever were to be in a redrom he'd know you'd easily be the dominant one.

You smiled ruffling his hair staying away from his horns before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT (F/LN)!" He swated his arms around his head after you pulled away from him. He growled looking away with a frown, was he pouting? You smirked as you kneeled down from standing over him then wrapped your arms around his torso leaning your head on his chest. "I'm sorry Karkles I just can't help it, I just love you too much not to tease you." 'Oh shit...fml did I just really say that out loud..' You thought to your self I seriously just confessed without out realizing it. You looked up at Karkat who was staring at you mouth a gape eyes wide his blush darkening now you're face was dusted with a blush as well. Pulling back away from him you fumbled through your jean pockets to take out your phone "Uh...wow would you look at the time, I should be getting home." You quickly got up grabbed your stuff and hurried out of your crushes hive while he just sat there watching still frozen.

You made it back to your house closing and locking the door once inside you slumped down against it face palming. "Oh man...what the hell is wrong with me...how could I have just blurted THAT out.." You sighed regretting those words that wouldn't leave your mind like an annoying song. You went to your room and got changed into your comfy pjs, with a sigh you signed on pesterchum. You felt your stomach drop as Karkat messaged you, 'here it comes' you thought he was gonna tell you that he didn't want nothing to do with you and he didn't feel the same.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling (your ch/h) at 03:05 –

CG: WOW. WHAT A WAY TO RUN OUT ON SOMEONE FUCKASS.

(Y ch/h): Sorry Karkat...I just kinda brain farted..

CG: HUMANS BRAINS CAN FART?! AND YOU HUMANS CALL US TROLLS WEIRD.

(Y ch/h): Lol no Karkles it just means we don't think for a minute or so.

CG: YEAH WHATEVER, I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO WATCH ANY MOVIES SINCE ITS CLOSE TO THAT STUPID HUMAN HOLIDAY.

(Y ch/h): Holiday? Oh Halloween yeah that sounds awesome I'd love to.

'Dammit there I go dropping that frigging word again.'

CG: THEN, I'LL SEE YOU FRIDAY.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering (Y c/h.h) at 04: 15

"I wonder why he didn't say any thing about what-" You _were cut_ off by another message from Karkat.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling (Y ch/h) at 04:17

CG: OH AND BRING A CHANGE OF CLOTHES YOU'RE STAYING OVER I DON'T WANT YOU RUNNING AROUND AT NIGHT WHEN ITS NOT SAFE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering (Y ch/h) at 04: 19

Your face instantly heated up as you bit your bottom lip smiling. He was worried about you. You giggled flopping on to your bed after you signed off. You hugged your pillow snuggling on to it before falling asleep with a smile on your face.

~~Time skip to friday~~

You walk up to Karkat's hive holding a sun umbrella it was a warm day (I don't care Alternia's sun is hot so deal with it.) It was still early in the afternoon the sun wasn't gonna set for a few hours. You quietly let you're self if with a spare key (or what ever it is to get into hives) you tip toed toward Karkats room to see him sound asleep in his repercoon. You softly closed the door smiling then walked softly to his kitchen. You had brought some ingredients for the movie night as well as for dinner. You quickly swept your hair up into a up do then started cooking as quietly as you can, you were making a huge feast just for the two of you. Karkat wouldn't mind if there was left overs any way, once he'd snuck a bite of your dinner while you were out of the room. Once you came back in you saw your plate was cleaned with a guilty looking troll sitting at the other end of the table avoiding your gaze.

While dinner was in the oven you laid out most of the snacks on the small table in front of the couch you set up a blanket and a few pillows as well. You smiled piling up scary movies you've seen before and some you haven't seen that Jade let you borrow. There was one in particular that you knew would force you to cuddle up to Karkat. "We meet again...Ju-on..." you shivered at the movies cover a pale child staring back peaking through a red curtain with blood red eyes. The red eyes didn't scare you as much in fact you loved Karkat's and how they matched perfectly with him. It was the freaky scream that little brat did in the American film. Jade was a huge fan of Asian horror films and often told you how America movie makers dubbed down the scream factor.

You heard a yawn from Karkat's room figuring he had woken up you placed the movie down on the table and checked on dinner. You looked around for oven mitts in his kitchen you found them in a cabinet, you bent over opened the oven pulling the pan full of food to you taking in the wonderful smell of your hard work. You smiled and pushed the pan back in to the oven for a bit longer to be greeted with a groan. You looked over your shoulder closing the door taking off the oven mitts smiling at him. "Good morning Karkles, how'd you sleep?" He looked away from you trying to hide his blush again.

Karkat's P.O.V

'What the hell...the fucks all that noise..' You thought waking up groggily. You slowly got out of your repercoon, now starting to smell something, 'Is this what Sollux goes through every day?!' another thought passed through your head. You cleaned off the sopor from yourself then found a pair of pj's then went to see where the racket was coming from. You were rubbing your eyes before stopping dead in your tracks, there was (F/Ln) bent over cooking. Your eyes instantly gazed to her rump without knowing you made a soft groan. 'Oh fuck' you thought to yourself as she turned around to you with that sweet smile of her's, her eyes only shined when she smiled at you. "Good morning Karkles, how'd you sleep." She was cheery and perky as usual, another trait of her's you loved. "I hope you don't mind I started dinner for us, and I set up some of our movie night goodies." She said giggling. 'Dammit why is she so motherly..like that..I can't let her see me acting like a fool like this.'

Back to you~

"Karkles?" You said looking at him tilting your head. You were starting to get worried when he wouldn't answer you, you walked over to him parting his hair then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, maybe your stomach hurts?" you said starting to stand back up straight he roughly grabbed your shoulders and pecked his lips against your's. Your eyes were wide and mouth slightly a gape. "DON'T FUCKING STARE AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU CONFESSED FIRST." He snarled out embarrassed then before he could start to speak again you pressed your lips against his smiling into the kiss he was more than happy to comply.


	2. Chapter 2

He made a groan in disapproval when the oven timer went off, you pulled back turned around and put back on the oven mitts then took the food out then placed it on the stove top then closing the oven and turning the dial off. Karkat wrapped shaky arms around your waist leaning his head on your back. "YOU KNOW YOU DIDN'T-" "I wanted to Kitkat, besides I've meant to do something nice for you." His grip grew tighter on your waist his brow furrowed as he stood in silence. 'She did something nice for me...but why?' he thought to himself. You were sweet even when Vriska insulted you, calling you fat you just simply smiled and called her a pancake. He could now see why you called her that compared to you she was flat as his hands rested on your hips.

Karkat's p.o.v

'Why would she do anything for me? Why would a nice girl like her want to-' before you can have a second thought you felt those soft lips touch yours again snapping you out of your little day dreaming bubble. Slowly you melted into the kiss, her kisses were like sopor slime you they made your head fuzzy, and almost spin. She cupped your face before pulling away with that cute smile you loved. "The foods gonna get cold if we don't stop."

AND back to you~

"So sit down and I'll set every thing else up." He sat down sighing softly he was still in a daze from you, your kissing and your over-all motherly nature. You smirked peaking at him while putting his dinner on a plate for him Rose said he had a motherly complex but you didn't think it'd be so damn cute. You quickly put his plate down in front of him and went to get yours. You heard him start to dig in giggling to your self you shook your head. "Karkat I hope you're not eating with out me." You heard the silverware drop instantly and him shift in his chair signaling him jumping. You walked back into the room with your plate setting it on the table as you sat next to him kissing his cheek. "Its okay I was just kidding." he started chewing his food again as you folded your hands then rested your forehead against them then nodded. "DON'T TELL ME GAMZEE GOT YOU INTO THAT SHITTY CULT TOO." He said after swallowing a bite before taking another. "Well it isn't Gamzee's religion but, sometimes if you wish really hard it comes true." you smiled taking a small bite of your food. "DON'T TELL ME YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT (Y/N)." "Well to a point, it brought me a cherry red romance." you giggled while you trailed off it took Karkat a while before he looked up at you his face blushing. After dinner he helped you wash dishes and put away left overs that he wouldn't share if even if his life depended on it.

You both went into the living room and sat down on the black sofa. He looked at the movie selection you made and eye'd the covers. "THESE DON'T LOOK SCARY AT ALL IF ANY THING A WRIGGLER COULD WATCH THESE." 'Oh Karkat don't you know the reason girls watch these horror films is so we can hook you in.' your conscience smugly said as you smiled at him. "Don't start the Ju-on without me I'm gonna take a bath really quick." You gave him a wink grabbing your bag of pj's "You know you can join me if you want to, just tell me so I have a warning." You whispered to him before he could respond he saw you walking out of the room. "DAMMIT YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GONNA MAKE MY BLOODPUMPER STOP!" You smiled walking into his bathroom turning the hot water on before testing how warm the water was, you began to undress starting with your jeans first, then took off your top. You smirked wondering if he'd be brave enough to join you in your bath but quickly shook it off knowing he was way too shy to. You finished undressing and slowly dipped into the water relaxing. It was so peaceful until you heard a familiar revving of a chainsaw. 'Oh so he found Texas chainsaw massacre.'

It wasn't any thing you were missing it was a boring classic movie any way. You washed your hair than dunked yourself under the warm water closing your eyes you came back up taking in a breath, you finished your shower washing off any of the left over soap on your skin. You dried off with a towel, then wrapped it around your hair, you unzipped your bag and took out a matching bra and panty set of cherry red with a white lace. 'Oh good lord...I was seriously planning to get these for him...what the hell is wrong with me.' You threw that thought aside getting dressed in your comfy yet cute pj's you patted your hair in the towel before hanging it over the now drained tub or as Karkat liked to call it "Ablution trapSburb". You opened the door quietly walking back to the living room where that loud little nubby troll was sitting on the edge of his seat the blanket around him his eyes glued to the screen.

You evil little thing you, you thought up a plan. You got behind him grabbing him around his shoulders before yelling "Gotcha!" as loud as you could. He froze, jumped then turned to you his face paler then normal then he relaxed once he realized it was you. "DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU?! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP TO ME I DON'T CARE HOW BAD YOU TRY TO GET OUT OF IT." "Careful what you wish for Vantas it might come true tonight a lot of things are." "OH SHOVE IT WITH THE MAGIC CRAP LETS JUST FUCKING WATCH THE MOVIE ALREADY." He took out the movie he was watching before putting in the cursed Ju-on, he plopped back down on to the sofa next to you and pressed play as you cuddled under the blanket looking down at his hand you moved yours to his. "Hey Karkles...I uh...I haven't really watched this version of it yet..so if I get kinda.." "YEAH YEAH I GET IT." he said his thumb running over your hand as a way to comfort you.

-Movie time skip-

'OMG I'M SO GONNA KILL JADE!' You thought as Kayako crawled on the floor her gurgling sound sending chills down your spine, you were hunched up a pillow covering half your face for when you needed a quick hiding spot. Karkat just sat watching you chuckling darkly as this was his revenge for you scaring him earlier then his heart tore as he saw you duck behind the pillow crying. When you got seriously scared you cry ever since you were a child it always happened. The movie was paused as you peaked up over your squish able shield Karkat was taking the movie out of the DVD player and flicking the lights back on. "H-hey why'd you stop the movie?" you asked your voice cracking. He sighed looking at the cover of the Ju-on DVD before closing the case. "IT'S TOO DAMN CREEPY THAT'S WHY."

'Karkles scared of a cursed dead chick there's no damn way, he was friends with Aradia who practically kept ghost as pets'. Then you felt it your eyes were tearing your knuckles white from gripping the pillow body shaking. 'He did that cause of me..' without warning you felt yourself be pulled over towards Karkat his arm firmly around your shoulder his face blushing as he looked away. "I FIGURED WE'D JUST TAKE IT EASY FOR NOW." You cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Kitkat, I'm definitely making this up to you." You got a devilish idea, a smirk forming in the corner of your lips as you propped your self up. "Hey Karkles why don't I make it up to you right now then."


	3. Chapter 3

He furrowed his brow again giving you a questioning look before you straddled his hips kissing him softly at first. He shuddered kissing back his hands gripping your hips as you ran one of your hands through his hair lightly running your nails along his scalp. He gasped shivering you licked at his bottom lip asking if he'd let you in he gladly let your tongue into his mouth to play with his. Your mouths mingled for a while breathing through your nose you kissed, nipped and licked at his lips while he gasped gripping harder on to you while his hands ran over you. You pulled back sucking softly on his lip as you did making him shudder a soft moan. "So that's sloppy make outs.." he said panting softly his voice strained. You gave him something new this time a sweet Eskimo kiss with your nose. "No Karkat, I don't do sloppy make outs, if I'm gonna kiss you...I'm gonna do it right." That smirk resurfaced as you grinded your hips slowly on his lap. "H-HEY! THATS NOT FUNNY! Ahhmm" He quickly covered his mouth to suppress his moans.

"Don't worry Karkles, you can be loud its only you and me here." You said grinding your hips harder on him this time he grabbed your ass tightly clenching his teeth as he took in breaths sharply. His eyes jerked open wide when he felt them placed on two soft and rounded breast. He bit his lower lip giving a light squeeze to one looking up at you and watching your reaction as you whimpered softly. "I knew you were a fast learner Karkles." you teasingly nipped at his neck. He kneaded them softly while you kissed his neck looking for his hot spots. You found one as he arched his back driving your hips deeper on to his lap. "F-fuck..." he managed to gasp out as you pulled away from him leaving a hickey on his neck as you licked your lips admiring your work. "DAMMIT...D-DON'T DO THAT TO ME..." He couldn't think clearly he was losing his clarity, some how he knew you'd be on top most of the night. Now that he thought about it the view was very nice from where he was and he wouldn't mind it one bit. "Karkles are you okay with doing this with me?" You asked in a soft whisper

Karkat's p.o.v

'She's seriously asking me that now?! I was just gonna make her watch romcoms with me.' You thought to yourself, how the hell could she be so fucking damn sweet but yet she was so aggressive. She was keeping you on your toes which you currently couldn't keep up with. She was seriously driving you mad and you loved every minute of it. You felt two nubs under your palms and you softly pinched them, looking up when she moaned out. "Karkat..." She almost sung your name it sent shivers down your spine.

Back to you~~~

"(Y/H) DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I WANNA STOP NOW...I MEAN I WOULD IF YOU.." You smiled down at him while he was pinching your now hard nipples softly putting his hands to your hips. You bit your bottom lip smirking then did a No-No motion with your finger as your other hand traveled to his pants to play with the hem. 'I hope this is working, me being the dominant one..' You thought your face blushing as bad as his. While grinding your hips back and forth on this lap you took off your top revealing that cherry red bra. "Holy..gog.." he sighed panting. You now felt how uncomfortable his pants were on him, you smiled and pulled them down to his mid thigh and left his boxers on. Lightly running your finger tips over his bulge now squirming around in his boxers wanting to get to you. You lifted off his hips to slide down your pj bottoms softly putting your full weight on his lap his bulge trapped between you both. He gulped hard when he saw you were wearing his blood color on both of your most intimate areas. "Now Kitkat...I want to be very clear with this, I wanna hear you no matter what." You propped his head up with a pillow then you moved from siting on his lap to sitting between his legs pulling down his pants and boxers the rest of the way you ran your hand on his tentabulge it wrapped its self around your hand and the tip curled around one of your fingers. "FUCK...(Y/N) STOP TEASING ME ALRE- Ahhhhh!" His back arched as you compiled pumping it twisting your hand on it after every few pumps. "How's my Kitkat liking this?" You smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to answer properly. "SH...SHU..SHIT..." He thrusted into your hand starting to get close. You stopped pumping him untangling your hand from him, as he glared at you almost angered you deprived him of his bliss. "If you want to continue you have to help me out too." You smiled taking off your red bra then standing up to slowly dip your fingers into the sides of your panties pulling them down your legs before stepping out of them.

'Now's your chance fuckass take back control.' He thought bringing you close to him he sat up and kissed along your tummy down to your hips, then brought one leg up over his shoulder. He inhaled your sent grumbling something under his breath before he licked along your core making you shiver in delight. You bit your lower lip as his tongue ran across your "jewel" he was almost searching for where you reacted the most. His red eyes never left your face as he tweaked your heat with his tongue. You moaned out his name as he flicked his tongue over your entrance. He found what he could use to gain back his control he slumped back on to the sofa taking you with him. He brought your hips closer to his face as he licked symbols inside of you, he carefully put both your legs over the chair while not missing a beat. You braced yourself on his thighs as your back arched. "Wait...wait a sec...Kar...Ohhhhh.." You gripped his thighs tightly as he pulled your hips towards his tongue each time you arched away. He was seriously to good at this it made you wonder how the hell he learned it, you reached a shaky hand to his bulge it dripping with his candy red genetic material it instantly curled around your wrist as you pumped the base softly. You could feel yourself getting close and you knew he wasn't gonna let you down easy after all that teasing you him a gentle squeeze, with that you felt him suck on your heat his tongue pressing against your walls as his nails dug into your skin. It was too much for you it sent you over the edge shivering, screaming out his name as you arched fully now gripping his thigh trying to keep yourself up as your core throbbed with your release your eyes shut tightly riding it out. You came back down from your high panting opening your eyes seeing that you were being looked down on with those beautiful red eyes you loved dearly.

He smirked kissing a long your neck while softly sucking on your skin mimicking what you did to his earlier, but when he got to your shoulder he left a small bite kissing away the blood that came from it. "Karkat...I think we're both more then ready to go on." You said with a small giggle. He set himself between your legs both of them on either side of his hips. "I'M SAYING THIS A HEAD OF TIME." his voice broke into a soft tone as he kissed your head softly. "If it hurts...I'm sorry..and I'm sorry if I'm not very good either.." He blushed looking down running his thumbs over your thighs. 'Not good, he just had you screaming in bliss as he made out with your lower half.' Then it hit you you weren't the only one who was doing this for the first time. "Karkles...you'll be good in my book no matter what."

He smiled at you before thrusting against you slowly his sleek member running a long your jewel making you shiver. "A bit lower sweety." You said with a loving tone. His blush deepened with his new nickname as he slowly push inside of you shivering. You held one of his hand griping it tightly, as he kissed your lips fading the pain as he waited for you to get used to him his bulge had other plans it moved against your walls making you shutter. "DAMMIT...I'M SORRY..Mmmmmm..." he moaned out as you lightly bucked your hips against his. "Its okay to move now don't worry I'll live." You said cupping his face again kissing him as he slowly pushed all the way inside of you. You broke the kiss taking in a sharp breath as he hissed in his pleasure. "Fuck...Karkat..your so good.." "FUCKASS...DON'T TALK LIKE THAT...YOU WANT THIS TO LAST RIGHT?!" He said while speeding up his thrust before kissing your chest laying his head against it hearing each of the vibrations from your moans. You ran your hands through his hair him shifting on top of you before he propped himself up looking for something.

"Kitkat..Why'd you stop..." now it was you who was begging. "THE BUCKET REMEMBER..." You flipped him over so he was on his back once again as you started riding him. "Fuck the bucket..." You smirked moaning softly by his ear before you both leaned up him sucking on one of your breast as both his arms wrapped themselves around your torso as you rode him harder. "Ohhh...God...Karkles..." You bit on your knuckle as he thrusted up into you his bulge hitting you in random spots rubbing against others as you twisted your hips moaning out his name. "SHIT...(Y/N) YOU'RE BEING TO ROUGH...YOU'RE GONNA MAKE -Ahhhhh!" You arched your back your walls tightening and throbbing against his member. It sent both of you to heaven as his genetic material shot pumping out all those fluids to fill you up. Karkat thrusted up a few more times with each thrust more of it filled you inside. You laid down with him on the sofa kissing one another softly you giggling while he grumbled. Both of you laying facing each other still connected.

"Hey Karkat, what where the symbols you were making before?" "FLUSHED FOR YOU IN TROLL." He said cuddling up to you placing loving kisses on your neck. "I'm flushed for you too Kitkat I always will be." You said kissing him on his forehead before pulling the blanket up over your chest falling asleep. While you were sleeping soundly he took his phone cuddled up to you then snapped a photo making sure you were covered. He sent the text titled 'SUCK IT STRIDER.' Then placed it back on the table before joining you in slumber.


End file.
